


狄欧

by xneidndjjsjs



Category: 2048 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xneidndjjsjs/pseuds/xneidndjjsjs





	狄欧

2048Pa的摸鱼三轮车   
文中CP：2×8192  
标题是“Δυο”的音译，希腊语中的“2”

 

 

黑发青年一如既往地来到了花园里的那棵金苹果树下。枝干挺拔，扬起优美的弧度指向一碧如洗的蓝天。猗郁的叶脉络清晰，白鸟的嘤鸣婉转飘落。明媚的光透过苹果树叶隙斑驳洒下，肆意斑斓的光影在树下碎了一地。

在主枝的分叉处，一位金发的少年翘着膝盖，金辉勾勒出他身体美好的轮廓，俊挺的鼻梁，精致的唇弧，还有线条流畅的腰腹，俨然一具神亲吻过的躯壳。一只白皙的手枕在脑后，另一只拿着一只金灿灿的果实往嘴里送。

8192的诞生突破了4096的记录，是史无前例的奇迹。如果这个世界存在宗教的话，那么8192殿下毋庸置疑便是他们的神。2想。可惜2048世界观惯于摈斥一切虚无的事物，追求绝对苛刻的理性，许多东西对于2048人来说，不过是一些毫无意义的名词。

“殿下。”2仰起头，望向那个神圣美丽的人儿。

金发的王子顽皮地撇了撇嘴，用力咬了一口金苹果发出咔嚓声，将最后一口咽下，眨了眨那对蓝眼睛，一言不发地优雅地转身，直直坠下树来。

2快步上前，精准地以横抱的姿势将他接住，8192笑着环住他的脖颈，丝毫没有心悸的样子。

“这很危险，殿下。”2无奈地笑笑，兀自将俊美的青年抱在怀中。

“这不是有你吗？”青年扬起嘴角，用极其自信的口吻说道，“你总会接住我，狄欧。”

“狄欧？”2有些疑惑地问道，俯身以便于小殿下双足触地。

8192从2的怀中脱离，转而将背倚上了苹果树天鹅颈般的树干，双手抱臂，蓝眼睛弯成月牙状：“这是你的名字。”

“你是特别的。你不将为世界的运转而寻找一个素未相识的同类结成为4。2只是你的身份，并非你人格的象征。我以狄欧命名你，赋予你爱与感性的权利，挣脱极端理性的缧绁，像异世多情的人类一样生存。”

“但在接受恩惠的同时，你也当服从我的命令。”

“不胜感激，殿下，”2微微俯首，“我将竭力满足您的一切要求。”

“我命令你吻我，立刻。”8192与他的狄欧默契地拥抱住彼此，明眸皓齿绽开一朵蓓蕾缀成的笑。

 

 

 

王子忠诚的爱人温柔地捧起他的脸，热烈地吻住了那对柔软的唇。咬啮，舔舐，将他额前的金发撩到熟透的耳根后。他伸手抚摸8192淡色的长发，轻柔地纾下那根复杂的皮筋，如流金发便汩汩淌至王子的肩胸。

“唔...狄欧...”8192的胸脯剧烈起伏着，呼吸紊乱，缺氧使得他的面庞染上绯红。

狄欧暂停了热吻的节奏。“抱歉，殿下。”他将青年又往怀中搂紧了一些，安抚地在他樱色唇上印下一吻。

“为什么停下？你小看我？”王子瞪起一对湿润的湛眸，“还有我可不想再重复了，别叫我殿下，叫我伊鸠尔。”

狄欧没有作答。他熟练地替伊鸠尔脱下衣物，接着被后者搂住，两人齐齐跌进柔软的床铺。相比他的小心呵护，伊鸠尔比他率直得多，裸露着雪白的身体迅速将天鹅绒帘拉上，只留下属于二人的空间。紧接着他双腿勾住黑发青年的腰，用脚踝挑逗般地蹭着。

“动作快点，狄欧。”王子笑吟吟地说，“把真正的你从牢笼里释放出来。”

“但充分的准备必不可少，我的男孩儿。”他的爱人坚持做了到位的扩张。软肉一被入侵便愉悦地吸附住手指，急切地索求着。伊鸠尔的目光涣散起来，蒙着一层诱人的雾。

“你知道吗，智者2048说我无法得到爱情...…”伊鸠尔双手扶着他的双肩，喘息着说，“我的降生是无数人的凝聚，我从不是代表个人的伊鸠尔，背负着荣耀的义务，感性终将与我无缘......”

身上准备进入的人并没有回答，只是缱绻地吻着自己。他烦躁起来，用力勾住对方的脖子：“他还说，如果这个世界真的存在爱情，也仅限于2与2之间，纯粹而贞烈，只有2们是真正属于自己的。”

“您在吃醋？”狄欧缓缓挺身，将顶端探入狭窄的穴道，伊鸠尔顿时呻吟了一声。

“我向您承诺，我终将与您在永恒中拥吻。”黑发青年郑重地执起金发青年的手，在那骨节分明的手背上深情地吻起来。

“别废话了，”伊鸠尔被他突如其来的告白惹得脸上直发烫，将头埋进他健美的胸膛，小声地索求起来，“我想要你。”

在他完全进入的那一刻，两人的身体就完全脱离了理性的轨道，在情欲的沙漠里肆意奔驰。人体内逼仄的空间将每一根神经都紧紧攥住，依依不舍地舔吻欲望的支柱。狭窄的蜜穴无序地收缩，好像一只受惊后极力平复呼吸的鹿。

“啊嗯……”伊鸠尔向来不是收敛叫声的类型，字正腔圆的贵族口音被欲望搅成甜腻的喘吁。“狄欧......好快......停下......”小殿下胡乱的地喊着，金发凌乱地散在枕头上，身下却不住地绞紧。

被他呼唤的人却并不把这当作深陷爱潮的无心之喊，果真放缓了速度，托起他的腰以便他能更加轻松。一种磨人的痒立刻意在已经被填满的地方骚动起来，贪婪的欲壑自然不满足于此，伊鸠尔像猫一样不满地挠着身上人的背。

“你总是......这样......”他抱怨起来。回应他的是立刻加重的力道，他欣然，这让他明白狄欧是渴望自己的。无止尽地开拓，喊叫，喘息，接吻，这些狄欧都无比期待，但他内心深处似乎总有卸不下来的包袱，使伊鸠尔常感到，欢愉总会落幕。

狄欧在原始欲望的驱动下逐步趋于疯狂。硕大坚硬的剑柄直击柔软的内芯，每一寸摩擦都激起浪潮般汹涌的快感。情欲，这不是这个世界应该有的东西。他本应该与另一个2机械地合并成4，8192本该是他永生瞻仰不可触及的圣光。

2与8192的爱情本就极其致命，2048世界的每一块部件都循序渐进，要冲破秩序，横过对角线拥抱彼此，意味着一场浪漫主义的毁灭性爱情。

“狄欧......狄欧......”他的王子与他间不容发，每一寸肌肤都贴合到极致，蝶翼般的睫毛挂着水珠轻颤，绯红的面颊呼告着享受，而下半身那片小小的区域，将两人的全身心都把玩于股掌之间。

他用有力的臂弯扣住王子的腰，开始了高潮迭起的冲刺。金发青年漂亮的眼睛因沉沦而失焦，精瘦的腰部肌肉紧绷，无意识地跟随着自己的动作摆动。狄欧感到自己像一条干涸的鱼向往着湿润的河水，而那潮翘的河流也同样热情地渴望着自己。

一刹那，在灭顶的快感与爱人的哭腔之中，他禁不住想要呼唤8192的灵魂，称他为伊鸠尔，不顾一切地将这一切旖旎揉进自己的身体，为爱摧毁冷漠机械的世界。

然而他控制住了。8192的双腿缠紧了他的腰，随着身下人难耐的呼声，那个负距离的部位随之痉挛，将他的渴望也绞榨了出来。

2赶忙从8192体内退出，扶着他的腰想将他打横抱起去做清理，却对上了那失落的，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。

伊鸠尔借着他手上的力坐起身，伸手索要了一个拥抱。“我看得出来，狄欧。”他将下巴抵在2的肩上，“你还是要选择一个2的义务。可你既然决心忠于2048的未来，又何必以承诺欺骗我呢？”

“我命令你同我相爱！”王子紧握住他的手，“你不是说过要服从我的命令吗？怎么，还是说这个世界枯燥的未来比爱与自由更加吸引你吗？”

“抱歉，”2将他揽进自己怀中，抚摸8192金色的长发，“唯独这条，恕我无能为力。”

他瞥见8192的眼眶无声地泛起一圈酸涩的红，心里一阵揪痛。他知道任性骄傲的恋人很少表露出自己的脆弱，安慰的话反倒容易弄巧成拙，ci s w有力的语言才能作保护王子的坚实的甲胄。

“但我没有骗您，伊鸠尔殿下。”他笃定地说道，双手捧住青年白皙的脸颊不断亲吻着，“是您赋予了我生命，我对您的爱经久不衰。”

 

 

 

“你说，狄欧是个骗子吗？”伊鸠尔摇晃着高脚杯，里面金色的液体漾起涟漪。

“我觉得不是。”另一个8192回答道。

伊鸠尔嗤笑一声。他很快也要像曾经那个2一样消失了。他凝视杯中物，里面咕噜咕噜冒着的沤泡，呷了一小口。16384的传说即将成为现实，无数行尸走肉又汇聚成了新的荣誉。

“是无数的基石奠定，无数的砖瓦堆砌，才铸造了我们，”他的唯一同伴喃喃道，“你的狄欧是成就我的一部分。他将肉身献给了2048的运转，接着便潜伏在我这里期待着与你重逢。”

伊鸠尔蓦然抬起头，久久地注视眼前与自己一模一样的人。酒杯因惊异从手中滑落，玻璃死亡发出痛苦的尖叫。

狄欧就在那里面，他恍然大悟。

金发蓝眸的王子站起身，张开双臂奔向面前的人。从此他们再也不会分开了，狄欧将与他在永恒中忘情地拥吻。

 

 

 

End.

 

什么破东西

简单解释一下：2和8192本该是无法相爱的，2对2，4对4，8192对8192，如果2与8192想要靠近彼此，互相触碰，那整个2048的格局都将会被打乱，甚至毁灭。

文中的2和8192被命名为狄欧与伊鸠尔，象征了他们对摆脱命运，追求自由感性的爱情的向往。最终2还是选择了世界的秩序，但也以另一种形式一直陪在8192身边——因为最后对出的第二个8192身上有着2的身影。

最后8192与8192对成16384，不论32768是否会出现，不论2048的未来如何，狄欧与伊鸠尔已经融在一体中无法分割，即“在永恒中忘情地拥吻”。


End file.
